Reaching The Brink Of Insanity
by Jonus63
Summary: Locked inside and old abandoned base called 2fort, he invited his old friends and played a game of hide and seek for revenge..
1. Chapter 1: The taste of humiliation

Really long authors note!!: So, I haven't uploaded much in a while, the answer? I've been working with other stories that I sent to my friends. After alot of hesitation and altering, I will upload them here! This is just the introduction.

Hunta: Hunta is the son of Zacharias, he was born when Zach was being, busy, with alot of problems and he was forced to leave him at an orphanage. Little did Zach now that Hunta was influenced by Zach's disease. After a few years into his childhood, Hunta grew claws and fangs and without proper care and raisment from his father, he could only follow his animalistic instincts. He grew up following these. Kill, eat and sleep, he inherited many abilities including regeneration and leaping. He was however robbed from not needing to eat, sleep or drink and his claws are his fingers. After fourty years of following his instincts, it would be hard for Dice to teach him correctly.

Dice: Dice is a spy, a spy that had retired from operation Dustbowl. During one of his strolls, he found Hunta lying passed out on the ground. When he brought him home, he was met with countless attempts of Hunta trying to bite him and kill him. With the use of an electric collar however, Dice was succesfull in learning Hunta to talk and behave correctly, now it's his job to try and make Hunta quit his bad habits of biting people and 'tasting' their flesh. Dice is a man that never cries nor shows feelings, but deep inside he still has a beating heart, a cold one maybe, but still beating. He has a special kind of bullet, with a nyance of green, that can work against Hunta's regeneration and can ultimately kill him. Hunta is forced to obey Dice's orders and commands. A slight mishap with one of Dice's lighters left a permanent flame scar running down Hunta's face.

Dweeb: Dweeb is what you would call, the opposite of Dice, he is a spy with a blue suit. They were both in the same operation and are both friends in this date. Dweeb is Hunta's main target whenever he wants to sink his fangs into someone, Dweeb constantly fears Hunta and often finds himself leaving a conversation with him with a mark on his arm from the fangs. Dweeb has bad memories from Hunta and he has a small scratch on his face which reminds him how close he was to dying in a battle with Hunta. After the events of 'Not A Crazed Monster' he changed his proffesion to an Sniper, trained in an Australian accent and now despises Hunta.

Freeman: A medic with huge interest in Hunta's behaviour and a friend of Zacharias. He wants to help Hunta with his strive to stop killing, but still fears him.

Keep in mind that Dice and Dweeb are my steam friends, I made stories for them in requests and some stories are made-up by me and some are inspired by chats. Freeman was my last alias and Hunta is my current steam-username. I'm very retcon with my stories, so all deaths are 're-spawned and never happened' in the next story.

I will be uploading my existing Hunta stories for your enjoying. Also, I am a little concerned on where I should post these, either these archives, the Team Fortress 2 ones. Mostly because we got the kind of characters here, but I need to know, I don't want my story getting scrapped or anything because it doesn't fit in the right archives. It doesn't fit here because Team Fortress 2 isn't mentioned too much, but on the other hand...Help me!!

Here's the first one I made, It's called 'Reaching the Brink of Insanity'' It's not too long for a chappy is it? If so, I'll divide the future ones into chapters.

---

One day me and Dweeb were having a little talk, he was always fun to talk to. He also tasted really good, he's the easiest one to bite since he have no defense at all, compared to Dice.

''I would like to bite you again'' I grin and took a few steps closer.

Dweeb backed away ''I don't want you to bite me! You've already given me several scars and wounds!''

''Don't you think mine is enough?'' I pull down my hoody, to reveal a flame scar that Dice gave me a few months ago. I have never bit him once, and when I try. Things like that happens.

I moved in closer for the bite, Dice always froze when I moved closer to him. I have always wondered why, but it makes it easier for me. I stand right infront of him, He's taller than me and towers over me, but on the same time he still is scared. I lightly made another rip on his jacket, I gave him a rip for each bite i make. Now there was fifteen small rips on his jacket, I grin and taked both of my hands and grabbed his arm. It baffled me that he made no struggle whatsoever, I open my mouth and embed my fangs and teeth into his skin. He made a scream of pain, then he shouted something else, it was the first time I heard it. He shouted ''Doc!'', I had no clue what it meant but I didn't see the man in white clothing come. He looked at the situation and his eyes grew wide.

''Shoo! Get out of here!'' He took what looked like a saw out of his holster, I didn't know who he was, but I still fled.

I couldn't hear what he and Dweeb was talking about and I saw him shoot out some kind of beam that made my bite wound close! Blood was still dripping from my fangs, the man finally decided to leave.

I leaped and landed infront of Dweeb, who yelped like he usually did when I landed infront of him. ''Where was I? I asked myself ''Oh yes'' I grinned and grabbed his arm, but Dweeb pulled it away this time and took out his revolver, he shot me in the stomach. I shouted in pain and jumped back, now I know what the man told him about.

''So you finally gathered the guts?'' I grinned and clenched my wound, it was strange, the wound didn't close. Dice was known for being able to kill me, he had special bullets that repelled my regeneration abilities. If he shot me in the head with one of those bullets, I would be a goner. Although Dweeb couldn't have gotten those bullets? Then I realised.

''You stole bullets from Dice didn't you?''

''Clever little hunter'' He pointed his gun at me, not knowing the consequenses if he pulls the trigger one more time ''Now you will never bite me again!''

I sit down and groan with pain, I hadn't felt the pain of those bullets since a few weeks ago. Those really hurt. I growl at him ''You'r like a cigarette, very tasty, but lethal.'' Dweeb grinned at the comparison.

''Like something I'm having in my mouth right now?'' He took a few steps closer to me and blew smoke into my face, I coughed. That was his usual payback when I bit him, the bullet was enough.

I decided to tell Dice about this, I could barely wait to hear his reaction.

''How many did you steal?'' I ask him

''Four thousand'' He said and laughed.

Shit, that made things harder. On the other hand, Dice would be more angrier. I chuckled to myself and stood up. I lept away from Dweeb's smoke and bullets, and was on my way to where Dice lived.

When I landed on the floor where we usually speak, Dice didn't flinch. He never did, you could say that Dweeb and Dice are opposites, but they are both spies. Dice wore a red suit and pants, and Dweeb wore a blue one. Both usually told stories from a war they joined in 1968, Dice also told he had a special friendship with my father, but he had forgotten.

''Bonjour mon ami'' He blew out some smoke from his cigarette while looking at me.

''Hello, my tasty friend'' I always say that whenever I adress one of my friends, I never know why. Atleast it's better than saying just food. I tried to hide the bullet wound from Dice, because inside me I really didn't want to tell him about it. But it just made me look suspicious, he noticed it like any other normal human being would.

''What are you hiding there?''

I tried to hide it more, but I failed miserably. ''Nothing''

''It is as obvious as you are infected'' He smiled

I sigh and reveal the wound. ''A special someone with a special gun gave me this, he had stolen you bullets as well.''

He didn't make any face at all, he obviously thought I was joking. He left the room, probably to check the amount of bullets he had. ''Mon dieu!'' I could hear from down the corridor.

I cleared my throat, ''He stole four thousand!'' I shouted.

''I can see that!'' He shouted back, I could hear footsteps and he came back in the room.

''Who was it?'' He asked.

I held up a hand and counted the clues ''He has a tasty suit...has rips in his suit and looks alot like you!'' I look at him, he looked like he was about to explode.

''Dweeb..That..Bastard!'' He clenched his fists.

I grinned, this was the perfect chanse to get a bite from Dweeb again, it sickened me how much I liked to bite my friends, but it didn't matter. ''I have a plan'' I said ''You will get him over here, and I will hide and wait for your signal, you will get back your bullets and I will give him the punishment..'' I chuckled madly.

Dice grinned and nodded ''I will call him right now'' as he took out his cellphone and pushed a few buttons, I have never understood modern day technology. All I usually did was to go around killing people, that wasn't what my dad intended me to be. Infact he was rather sad when I told him about how I grew up. He told me of his adventures during the Infection, and what he did when I was born. Now I'm here, a few hundred years later. My dad is still live and kicking, he's like thirty-two years old now or something. While I'm still seventeen as you could call it.

''Dweeb, I would like you to come over here. Yes? Yes..really?...I will see you later.'' He shut the phone with a sound and put it back in his pocket. ''He will be here any minute now.''

I nodded and ran off to the shadows, the shadows was very comfy for me. No one could see me in there, and it felt like a home for me. It was always there, and on other places as well. So whenever I wanted to be alone or were to eat food that I brought from my hunting I always went to the shadows. Not even Dice could find me in there, he would never dare to go in there.

I could hear a door open, that was him.

''Ahh mon ami'' Dweeb reached out his arms for a hug to Dice.

Dice didn't accept the hug, instead he grabbed Dweeb by his collar shirt.

''Give me my bullets back!'' He shouted in Dweeb's face.

''I-I am sorr-''

''Apologies aren't accepted!''

Now they started to speak french, I never liked it when they spoke their native laungage. If I had a swedish friend, then they would probably be pissed aswell, but I'm fine with that, aslong as I get to bite Dweeb.

Dice hugged Dweeb, that was the signal! I leaped out of the shadows to pin Dweeb, but I was stopped midair. Dice punched me in the face before I was able to do anything, I fell to the ground infront of Dweeb. They both laughed and I could hear something roll on the floor. I looked up and saw a big cage with wheels, I immediately jumped up to defend myself. But before I could do anything Dice grabbed me and threw me into the cage and closed the door.

I grabbed the grid of the cage and looked at the two spies.

''What the hell are you doing Dice?'' I growl at him trying to reach him but looked more like an animal from the Zoo.

''What does it look like?'' He laughed and lit a cigarette.

''Idiot! Jävel! Tjockskalle! Dumskalle! Franska fan! Gå åt helvete!'' I started to ramble up all the swedish insults I could think of and punched the walls of the cage.

Dice kept laughing, I punched the walls so hard that my hand started to bleed, but the wounds closed pretty quickly.

''Now if you excuse me, I shall go to Sweden.'' Dice shook a match that he lit to extinguish the flames on it.

''What the hell are you going to do there?'' I shout at him.

''Meet some of your...relatives'' He blows some more of his god damn smoke, I hope he gets cancer or something.

''Don't go near my father!'' I shake the door trying to break it, but it was futile.

''Oh but that's exactly what I am going to do!'' He laughed his gay laugh again and cloaked.

I sit down and close my eyes, trying to maintain my dignity while I have one.

Dweeb looked at me and laughed ''How does it feel to sit in there?'' He walked closer to the cage, he clearly took the advantage of his victory.

I growl quietly

Dweeb frowned ''Mutants like you deserve to sit in there!'' He spat at me, it landed on my cheek. He held out an arm ''Try to bite me now!'' He laughed but was interrupted when I quickly grabbed his arm through the grid and pulled it closer to me. He yelped and pulled it out of my grip. Same old Dweeb...He looked over to the guards who seemed to stand there and look at me, ''Well? What are you waiting for? Pick the cage up!'' He yelled at them.

The guards seemed hesitant, afraid that I might kill them if they get to near, or just pick it up, full in reach for my claws.

I notice the fear in their eyes, it's amusing. ''Afraid of the monster in the box?'' I say and grin.

Dweeb yelled ''Idiots!'' He took his revolver and pointed it at one of the guards. ''Go to the damn box and take it to the truck and drive it to the facility! Or I'll blow this one head off!''

The guards do as they are told, and takes a few steps to the cage. Taking off their hard hats for me in a polite manner. Polite? Do they think I wont kill them if they are polite? They takes more steps to the cage and now stand right by it, they grab the walls of the small cage and lifts it up. The urge to just scare the hell out of them was a fun thought, but it might get them to drop the cage. Which I wouldn't like. I could feel their fear, on the same time I felt sorry for them.

There's no joy in this, they are probably paid shit-loads of money to be in this job. And being under gun threat from Dweeb..I shake my head

''Havent you heard of human rights Dweeb?'' I say without opening my eyes. The guards stopped moving the cage

''What are you doing? Keep moving! You have no rights! Neither do you Hunta!'' I smile to myself.

''Yes, keep holding one of twelve guards in gun threat. That will probably get them to do things, there's no way they can get you tvelwe to one!'' It seemed to work, the guards slowly put the cage onto the ground, but quickly picked it up again. I opened my eyes, what made them pick it up again? I turn my head and see Dweeb holding dual guns. Oh please, just two guns? On the other hand, Dweeb is a pretty good shot. It wouldn't amaze me if he would kill all off these guards in 10 seconds without getting hurt. I sigh and the cage keeps on moving in direction to the truck.

They carefully place the cage on the truck, Dweeb giving me a shit-eating grin and says: Well, off to visit your mother! As he cloaked and dissapeared. My mother? I laughed at the thought, I don't even remember who she was...the thoughts invade my head on how my mother would be like. I also wondered what Dice were going to do with dad. The truck started to rumble and rolled off to an unknown destination.

They somehow managed to tranqualize me, moving me out of the cage and into a cell. I woke up, everything was quiet. Why did they do this? Dweeb deserved what he was gonna get, my stomach was cooing over the thought that I missed yet another chanse to bite Dweeb. And worst of all, I actually trusted Dice, the scum-sucking french faggot. I still couldn't get why he betrayed me, we had both won at this. But I guess capturing me and locking me in where I can do no harm is better. I walked over to the cell door and tried to open it up with force, it wouldn't budge. In pure curiosity, I tried to stick one of my claws into the lock, and to my surprise it managed to open. I smile to myself and stepped outside. The perfect chanse to run? No, That would only complicate things, I decided to lay a little trap for them.

When I was done I decided to spend the rest of the time in my cell, I sit down and fold my legs to meditate. I will wait for them, wait for the backstabbing scumbags to come back, and then we will see who is the best spy...

---

I'll end it here, the original is 6000 words long and I don't know if I can cram that into one whole chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The taste of revenge

Three months had passed, no signs of life. I kept sitting in my position for three goddamn months. I thought I was going crazy, hearing laughs in my head. It bothered me every day and night. I had gotten no sleep, drink or food. What if they left me here to die of starvation? I don't die from starvation! It gives me much pain, I remember my father telling me that he never got hungry or dehydriated. I guess I never got that when I was born, or it's taking really long time for me to learn it.

They can't be that foolish to leave me here, unguarded with a crappy cell to keep me locked in! I felt the urge to just escape the place and hunt them down. No, that would be to nice, to merciful! I already got everything planned, now we just need the food.

Did my ears trick me? Or do I hear footsteps? They were definetly footsteps. I grinned to myself, if it's just someone who seemed to enter the building in curiosity, then it must be my lucky day. I was wrong, a familiar face peeked out.

''How's it hungering?'' Dweeb laughed and made an ugly snort.

I was going insane, yes. I stood up and said out of nowhere.

''Come closer...My dear delicious Dweeb'' I made somekind of lunatic grin and walked closer to the door.

Dweeb stopped laughing ''What? Do you think i'm stupid?''

Begin operation ''Play with the food''.

I take something out of my pocket, it looked alot like Dweeb's revolver.

''My gun!'' He reached for it, big mistake. I grabbed him, turned him around with his back to the cell door and held my arm around his throat and slowly choked him. I held the revolver infront of his face and crumbled it with my hand, it turned into dust and rained on his suit.

''Learn to see fakes, My delicious Dweeb..'' I really was going insane, beacuse his ear seemed so tasty-looking. I took a bite of it, and licked the blood streaming down from it.

Dweeb screamed for help and pain, no one was there to hear him. This was a beautiful moment, I stroke my free hand through his hair and kept licking his ear.

Suddenly the thing that was least expected happened, out of nowhere appeared Dice. That french faggot always had to ruin everything for me! Not now when I had such a good snack!

He cockily aimed his revolver at me, I growled at him and tightened my grip around Dweeb's throat to show that he was my prey, I had no signs of civilisation in my mind. I was going all instincts for now. Dweeb made strange noises and wheezed, I loosened my grip. I don't want dead food.

''Release him'' Dice said as if he was a cool hero or something, fuck that I thought to myself. He successfully shot me in the arm, now I had to release my precious food. The anger in me made me feel no pain from the wound, I kept growling at the french man standing behind the door. Dweeb stood up and massaged his throat, his ear was bloody and missed a little flesh.

''You are a monster and deserve to be locked in!'' He put his revolver back in his holster. ''I am amazed that you are still alive.''

That was true, I looked nothing more than skin and bone. After a month I decided to make push-ups and other exercises to distract the hunger. It seemed to pay off, if I had made a stronger grip on Dweeb I probably would have snapped his neck and kill him.

I laughed like a madman, I finally got my food I deserved.

''Why are you laughing, mutant?'' Dweeb managed to speak after the shock.

I could finally speak, or growl ''There's no way for your escape..You can't get out'' I stare at them with my glowing red eyes, the burn scar adding to the monstrosity factor. ''One of you may get out of here alive, and the other one will'' I paused in my sentence ''curb my hunger pangs.''

The both spies suddenly got all pale. I sat down and said loudly about which one I should choose.

''I want to see Dice dead, but Dweeb is tastier. Dice is smart, we don't want to lose such a genious now do we? (Dice nodded nervously) on the other hand Dweeb is fun talking to...I simply cannot choose''

Both seemed to sigh in relief.

''Oh you thought you were safe? I know'' I stand up ''Let's play a game''

''Who do you think you are? Jigsaw?'' Dice stuttered.

''No, I am Hunta'' I grin ''I count to fifty, and the both of you will hide. The first one I find will...be eaten alive.''

Dweeb made a yelp, he was never brave. I understand the fear he is feeling, fifty percent chanse of survival.

''Mon ami..You are mad!'' Dice exclaimed

''I don't call you friends anymore, I will call you food.'' I leaned to the wall and started to count.

It wouldn't matter if they cloaked, I would still be able to hear them breath. Those quiet moments when I stand right next to one, and he holds his breath. I smiled to myself. ''29..'' Now how could he eat his friends? That question bothered him, would hunger go before friendship? If you would call people that locks you in a cell for three months with no food or water, friends. On the other hand, friends don't see eachother as food. ''35..'' This was a matter of life and death, would he spare his friends and forget about everything? ''41...'' When he thought about it, it made sense. He didn't want one of his friends to die, It was a game of chess between his feelings and instincts. ''46...'' The instincts seemed to have the upper hand, it was like that movie, Madagascar as you would say. The lion who ate steaks for dinner every day, and when he is stuck in the middle of nowhere with three others. Except this time the others gets what they deserve.. ''50!'' I shout out. I turn around and walks towards the door, I stick one of my claws into the lock and fumbles with it and opens the door. I swore I could hear some gasps when I opened, they probably wouldn't expect me being able to escape all the time they've been gone.

''I'm going to find you, my porkchops!'' I yell like I was Jack from The Shining. ''I wonder what I will do when I find Dweeb...I know! I will cut him up to little pieces and eat them like snacks! Or maybe I will cut his guts out and eat them like spaghetti!''

The pshycological scaring was not necessary, but I had them where I wanted them. Scared shitless and hiding like rats. I look over to a barrel, somone might hide in there...I walk closer to it and examine it. The fastest way would be this. I impale my claws into the barrel, not feeling the soft skin around my claws I take it out again and looks over to another one. This time I decided to bash the barrel open, I clench my hands and rise it over me and strike at the barrell. Nothing inside but canned food, not my kind of food. I growl, but I could hear something. Some quiet breathing, hard to know which direction but I try to follow the source.

''Come out come out wherever you are...'' The breathing became more faster and louder. I heard it through the wall, he could be in a closet. A very cliché way of hiding, I walk around the wall and in the door, I look around and see it. There's the door were someone is hiding, I took loud footsteps and pretended to pass it and make the footsteps go quieter and quieter til it was gone. The breathing became louder, but more calm. I grabbed the doorknob and quickly opened it, but I saw no one. That bastard cloaked, I close the door behind me and feel around with my hand. I feel something in the air and grab it.

''Dice, uncloak now'' I grabbed the shirt collard with a tight grip. Dice materialised infront of me and was hanging above the ground, I was lifting him. He tried to struggle and punch me, I liked when my food struggled to survive, it only made it tastier. Then he started to beg and plead for his life, ''I am your friend!''. He knew that his life would soon be over. As other hunters I actually had feelings, I hesitated a bit, I must have gotten that from dad, but my instincts made me bite his shoulder. I had done it, I had finally bitten Dice. He screamed of pain and blood streamed down onto his suit. I let go off his shoulder when I could hear something outside.

''Horrido!'' I faintly heard it and the door was suddenly kicked open, there stood the man from before. He shot a dart at me, my eyes darkened. Oh great...tranqualized.... I released Dice and fell to the floor.

---

The water splashed when I ran on it, making my boots soaked and cold. This must be the building, I could hear someone faintly yell, it made shivers go down my spine. I hope I'm not to late. I ran in a quicker pace, but slowed down when I was at the stairs. He was not allowed to see me, or I would be dead, literally. On the other hand I had to find him before he wins the game.

''Come out come out wherever you are'' I could hear him say, Mein gott.

I had mixtured something special for him, I looked at my gun, special made for this, only got one shot. I saw him round a corner into a room, now was the chance. I quietly sneaked my way to the door and peeked in, another door closed in there.

Now I heard a scream, Dice's, no doubt. I shouted ''Horrido!'' and kicked the door open, the monster was holding Dice above the ground in his collar. I pulled the trigger on my gun and it shot out a dart on the mutant's neck. He growled something and let go off the bleeding frenchman and fell to the floor. Dice looked at me, I smiled at him.

''You came just in the right time!'' He exclaimed and hugged me, I wasn't used to hugs but hugged him back. Then noticed his shoulder.

''Maybe ve should fix zhat wound ja?'' I pushed the glasses to the brink of my nose, I looked over to the unconciounos mutant on the floor. Dice looked over there as well.

''Kill him'' He whispered in my ear.

''Nein'' I moved closer to the body and threw it over my shoulder, he was surprisingly light. Didn't weigh anything, There was a voice behind me.

''I-Iz he dead?'' A heavily french accent stuttered, I smiled to myself and turned around.

''He is just asleep''

''Then do something! Kill him!'' He exclaimed.

I sighed ''Nein, First ve must find a suitable place for him to..eat'' I straightened the body on my shoulder and left the room with the two spies following me. Dweeb seemed to stutter and make noises.

''I was this close...close to dying!'' He keeped repeating to himself, according to him, he was in a barrel and when he could hear footsteps he tried to make himself as small as possible, it worked because when the claw impaled the barrel wall they barely nudged Dweeb's chest. So if this..monsters..claws were a few inches longer, then Dweeb would not be walking here. I quietly chuckle to myself.

We arrived at a door with a few stairs next to it, the door was huge and made of metal. It seemed that it was used for torture when it was in use. The stairs led to a big room, with a window looking over the room below, I opened the door to the torture room and placed the mutant on the floor. I had brought a living victim with me, asleep. It was terrible for me to do so, but I had no choise. I laid the victim next to, ''Vhat is his name?'' I asked Dice who leaned to the door frame behind me. I didn't want to call him mutant when he was awake.

''Hunta'' He said quietly and shakily took out a cigarette pack from his pocket.

''Don't you know his real name? No one can be named like that.''

''He never had one, it's a long story.'' He fumbled with his lighter and clicked a few times.

''Tell me everything up there'' I pointed up to the window where Dweeb was waiting, Dice nodded and stepped out of the room.

I looked at Hunta and the victim, I hope that Hunta will wake up first, or the victim might die a painful death. ''Hunta..'' I said to myself and left the room and locked to door after me. I stepped up the stairs where Dice laid on a desk, I took my medigun I had brought. Good thing I took it with me, I didn't think it would be necessary. I pulled the handle on it and it shot out a beam of light into Dice.

''So vhere did you meet him?'' I asked one of the spies.

''The correct word would be find, doktor.'' Dice sighed and held a hand on his head ''I found him knocked out during one of my walks. I took him home and when he woke up..well he tried to bite me.''

''How did he eventually turn friendly?''

''I teached him how to talk, and behave, but he still bites people'' Dice smiled faintly ''I was like a father to him''

''Vhat happened to Zacharias?'' I asked.

''He didn't have time to raise a child, he left him ar an orphanage. He was bound to be raised like he is today.''

I looked down ''The government..''

''Yes doktor, the government decided one day that Zacharias is to dangerous to be alive. They searched for him all over the world, this gave him little time to take care of his son.''

Dweeb suddenly whispered ''He's moving!''

I turned around and rushed to the window, yes there he was. His head was moving, Dice joined in aswell to see what happened.

Hunta quickly jumped up from the floor and looked around, seeing the other man lying on the floor. He crouched down and felt his pulse, a slight grin grew on his face. He put one foot on the chest of the man and pulled on the arm. He ripped the arm out and now blood splattered everywhere.

''Mon dieu!'' Dice and Dweeb both looked away from the window, I was used to this kind of thing and it was interesting to see how he ate.

''Vhat did you do to him?'' He asked

''We locked him in here'' Dweeb said.

''For how long?''

No one said anything, just looked down. That was a bad sign.

''Three months, with no food or water'' A voice next to me said, I looked to my right to see Hunta standing there. Blood dripped from his clothes and claws.

''Shweinhunds!'' I shout to the two spies, on the same time, I was afraid. Afraid of the monster standing near me. I was no psychatrist, but those were good reasons for Hunta to act like that.

---

I'm starting to get used to it, getting tranqualized I mean. I slowly opened my eyes, I remembered what happened and quickly jumped up, looking around I saw food! I crouched down and felt my fingers on his throat, he was alive! I grinned wide and put my foot to the chest of the body, grabbed it's arm and pulled as hard as I could. The arm came off and blood splattered all over the place. I started eating on the arm, I instantly went full. That's odd.. I put the arm down and looked around, I saw a door. I took a few stumbling steps to it and opened it. I could hear voices upstairs, up the stairs I went.

''For how long?'' I could hear someone say.

''Three months, with no food or water.'' I said when I got up the stairs.

It was the man who tranqualized me, great. He turned over to look at me, and then shouted.

''Shweinhunds!'' To the two frenchmen, who both looked down.

I took a few steps in the room. The man in white seemed to fear me, and took a few steps back. I held out a claw to shake hands, he grabbed my claw and shook it.

''Hunta'' I said

''Freeman'' He replied and smiled.

I was still a bit disoriented but I could still see, but keeping balance was another thing. I sat down on a bench. Looking over to Dweeb, who was shaking like a leaf. Dice, the tough guy, looked at me in fear as well. I liked being feared, but not in this way. Now that I'm free and full, i don't see my friends as food anymore.

''I need to talk to you'' Freeman said ''In private'' He added and looked over to the two suit-wearing scumbags.

Me and him walked down the long, big stairs. Every step seemed to hurt alot.

''You do realize vhat you're doing whenever you kill someone, right?'' He asked me.

''Not really..''

''There won't be a father, daughter, son or mother coming home that night, they didn't listen to their families saying ''What about the murderer?'' They just respond ''I can defend myself''. Then they meet you, realising their mistake and regretting that they didn't stay home. Has there been any time when you have spared someone's life?''

I just stared infront of me and listened, I thought I was going to fall if I didn't watch my step, but I didn't care.

''I have..spared someone before...'' I quietly said

''How did you feel when you did that?''

''It felt...good, looking at the man's expression when he runs away in joy''

''See? Do you want to feel that alot?''

''I don't know..maybe..'' I bit my claws

''Then you have to stop with this bad habit of yours, you don't need to eat flesh!''

His words made me go in a trance, asking myself endless questions. ''Why do I keep killing people?'' ''Why am I raised like I am today?'' ''Can I end this?'', but no answer came. I shook my head from the trance when I noticed I was about to walk in the wall on the ground floor. I stopped and looked at Freeman, who smiled.

''I'll try'' I smiled back, what I didn't know however is that things would get harder from now on...


End file.
